


Impossible Choices

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For Female Readers)</p><p>You're what most would consider to be the perfect soldier. Your fighting skills were at their peak and you could pilot any vehicle or operate any piece of machinery. You're the only person on Chorus who knows the most about it's alien history. And when this civil war started you ended up with the New Republic. That's where you met Felix. You found it a little strange that he paid more attention to you than any other girl in the army. The attention was nice and a different kind of relationship started forming between you. But learning the truth about him broke your heart. Now that the war is between Charon and Chorus things have drastically changed but a surprise visit from Felix throws you into a whole other situation. One that causes you to explore your past, not such a great place for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set Up

“You know there’s this girl I met in the New Republic and man was she gorgeous.” Felix said,

    He and Locus were waiting at crash site alpha. They’d be getting a transmission from control soon and Felix was filling the time by chatting like always. All Locus would do was try to ignore him and make random comments.

“Besides me she was a great fighter, second best, better than Kimball. I have no idea why she wasn’t the general of the army.”

“Did you sleep with her?” Locus asked plainly,

“You know I was working my way to that and I know she’s got a thing for me too. Then those fucken sim troopers screwed everything up.”

“What a shame.”

“No, but she was great, if I ever had to fight with someone from the New Republic it would be her.”

“Maybe you should try and convince her to join us.”

“Maybe…”

“Felix I was joking.”

“I know dickhead, but I’m not. She’s pretty sneaky, ruthless, on the field she’d prefer to work alone and even when she was against all odds she’d always survive. I’ve seen her sacrifice others for her survival seems like she's kind of cold.”

“Sounds like you.”

“Maybe I could find her and talk to her.”

“Yes Felix, find her and see if she switches sides for you.” Locus said sarcastically,

“No no no, see she won’t just get me, which is already awesome, but a way out, survival.”

“I’ve never seen you like this. When it comes to woman it’s usually just a one night stand or in some cases they’re the mission and you kill them afterwards. You’re serious about this girl, why?”

“Not all of us gave up pleasures in life, she…I started to feel something with her, something I never thought I’d feel in my line of work.”

“She’s a weakness for you and should be eliminated.”

“No, she’s a strength, I’ve never had such an urge to live just to see her.”

“Felix snap out of it!”

“Alright fine, I know you won’t let me go after her so how about we come to a compromise.”

“Compromise?”

“She’s not just the best fighter from the New Republic, she was also their expert on alien tech from the planet. Whenever I got my payment from them she’d give me the tech and give me the 411 on what I was holding and how it use to work. She could tell us some other stuff about the sword-key thing.”

“Felix we can have our other scientists that…”

“She’s also very close to Kimball, she’d be second in command if I wasn’t around. So she has extensive knowledge on what’s going on with the Feds and New.”

    Locus was silently staring at Felix and he knew that under the helmet Locus was glaring at him. Before either one of them could speak the transmission from control came in. They briefed control on the acquirement of the sword and how they had a way to kill everyone on the planet. When the transmission finished they continued their previous conversation.

“How would we even capture her?” Locus asked, “We can’t just break into Armonia for one girl.”

“So you’re with me.” Locus didn’t answer, but his response was obvious, “Okay well back with the New Republic y/n would tend to go out at night by herself. She’d go quite far from the base to do whatever. Trust me she won’t drop that habit.”

“I’ll sent a squad to monitor the area around Armonia for tonight. Tomorrow we take her.”

“Perfect.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    You left Kimball’s quarter and headed to the mess hall. You had been trying to calm her down since she was still upset about Doyle losing the sword. Upset isn't the right word, she was still pissed so she wasn’t really listening to reason.

    It was getting somewhat dark and you hadn’t eaten anything so you went down to the mess hall for some quick dinner. There you found the Reds and Blues. You grabbed your food and sat down with them. Back in the New Republic you had gotten to know Caboose, Tucker, Grif and Simmons. They weren’t really soldiers but they could fight...in a way.

    You had been in Caboose's platoon, you were a private and right under Andersmith. Once the two armies joined forces you got to know the rest. Sarge liked you, Donut was great to talk with, Lopez appreciate having someone else who could speak Spanish and well the freelancers Carolina and Washington along with the AI Church really liked you.

    Your skills were pretty good, kind of at their level and Lina appreciate some hand to hand combat with someone capable of holding their own. It was nice as well having someone appreciate your skills. No one really appreciated your skills like that since Felix.

    You kind of froze at the thought. Out of everything you shouldn't even been thinking about that...traitor. You pushed away the thoughts just as Wash asked if you were okay.

“I’m fine just worried about this army.” you said,

“Same unless we get these two sides to work together there is no chance they'll win this.” Simmons said,

“How’s Kimball by the way?” Wash asked,

“Still angry but she'll calm down soon and we can figure this whole thing out. Does Doyle have a security detail already?”

“Yes he's being guarded by the Feds, they won't let anyone else from the New watch him.” Tucker said,

“If these two armies don't work together then they won't stand a chance against the pirates and the mercs.” Wash said,

“This is just childish. Their planet and lives are on the line and they can't stir up the courage to work with each other.” Lina said when she sat down at the table,

“These guys were fighting for years, they won't just drop all that hate.” Church said when he appeared next to her,

“Then they should conceal those feelings or push them off to the side temporarily.”

“Can we talk about something else please.” Grif said,

    You ate and talked about normal stuff and whatever food you didn’t eat you gave to Grif, he loved you for that. But afterwards you wanted some time for yourself. You mainly spent your day with Kimball so you pretty much deserved it.

    At first you wandered the halls of Armonia. You had never been to the capitol before and you were still enjoying your stay but you knew it wouldn’t last. The base was nice, heavily fortified but you rather be outside. On your way out you bumped into Caboose.

“Crayon.” he said,

    You weren’t really sure why he called you crayon but you let him. It was funny having a nickname and knowing Caboose it was easier this way.

“Hi, Caboose.” you said,

“Where are you going at such a time?”

“I was going out for a walk.”

“All by yourself.”

“I have my gun.”

“But your gun isn't like my Freckles. You’ll be all alone, you should never be alone without a buddy.”

“Caboose I…”

“I shall be your buddy. So where are we going?”

“Outside.”

“Perfect, I can take Freckles for a walk.”

“Alright then.”

    You two went out and Caboose started acting like a little kid, it was adorable to see him like that, though sometimes his team ignores him but you knew deep down they liked him. Like who wouldn't like Caboose. He may not be super smart but he’s kind.

    The two of you talked about some ridiculous things, it was nice to just laugh and smile. You know try and enjoy other things and get away from all the war stuff. But the fun wouldn’t last, eventually Freckles said it would be best if you got back. You didn’t wanna go yet but you knew you had to.

    Caboose was kind enough to drop you off at your room before saying goodnight. You stayed in your room for a little while before you snuck out again, the night was still young and you were still wide awake. This time instead of walking you went all out.

    You climbed up the trees and jumped from one tree to another. You went pretty far on your own and then realized you needed to get back. So to make it fun you played a game with yourself. The game was to get back to Armonia as quick and as quiet as possible without touching the ground.

    Your own personal training ground since you liked being sneaky. It was going well for you and you stopped for a bit when you got to Armonia. You stood on a branch as you looked down on the place and saw the guards around. Suddenly the branch beneath you broke and you fell down to the floor.

    Thankfully you weren’t that high up and your fast reflexes helped you grabbed another branch. You groaned when your weight pulled down on your arms but you kept a strong grip. You pulled yourself up on the branch and sat down. You might have dislocated your shoulders if you put any more force on them but you were fine.

    Once you caught your breath you carefully climbed down and went back to base. You failed your mission but at least you got far, you should have never stopped in the first place. Just as before you got back to your room undetected and got into bed to sleep, your arms would definitely be sore tomorrow.

♦♦♦♦♦

    The next day Carolina woke you up. She still wasn’t cleared to go out in the field but she still wanted to train. Wash was already up and waiting for Lina and you. You kind of mumbled in your sleeping asking for five more minutes but Lina wouldn’t budge.

    So she got your ass out of bed and you went with her to the training room. Wash complained about you being late. So you were gonna have to beat him for the complaints. Lina left you to that deciding she rather watch while Church chanted all kinds of comments. Till you all took a break.

“Hey y/n how come you weren’t the general of the New Republic?” Church asked,

“I’m not that big on leadership, I much rather be a soldier.”

    The rest of the day was pretty calm. It was in the afternoon when your arms started hurting but you quickly got over it. Emily gave you something for the pain and suggested you not use a gun for a few days.

    Nothing big happened so when night fell again you planned to go outside. This time you hoped to go alone but Tucker found you as you were going out. He said he’d join you outside. Since apparently Caboose still wanted you to have a ‘buddy’ when you went out.

    Caboose was nice and all and knowing Tucker meant he wouldn’t just leave you alone. So obviously you two were gonna go outside. The conversation this time was different than the nonsense you spoke with Caboose the other night.

“Why do you leave at night anyway? I’ve seen you disappear before back with the New Republic.”

“I like to get some time for myself. To like gather my thoughts and clear my head, being a soldier does have its side effects.”

“Yea, but it really isn't so good to go out alone. What would happen if you were killed while out, we would all be worried.”

“I'm careful Tucker. You know how good I am. Besides Lina and Wash have been teaching me some new stuff.”

“What's with you and them. Most people who first meet them think they're assholes, you were kind of excited. How come?”

“I doubt you wanna know.”

“Come on baby, you can tell me anything.”

“Are you seriously flirting...wait what's that on your chest?”

    You noticed a small silver disc which really stuck out against his armor color. It hadn’t been there when you left Armonia. Tucker looked down at his armor and noticed the small disc.

“Huh, I have no idea...”

    The small disc suddenly went off and electrocuted Tucker. He screamed before he fell to the floor twitching. When the shocks stopped you got down and removed the disc.

“Tucker are you okay? Can you hear me? Tucker!”

    He wasn’t responding and you knew you needed to call for help. Then you started hearing footsteps behind you. You quickly got up and turned around aiming your gun at the person approaching.

“Boy have I missed you.”

    Felix was standing in front of you holding his hands up in surrender, as a joke obviously, Felix doesn't do surrender. You kept your gun up not really sure if you should put it down but he lowered his hands.

“Felix what are you doing here?” you asked,

“Isn't it obvious.”

“You came to kill me. Can't have good fighters on the opposite side right? And you'd obviously remember I go out at nights.”

“Well yeah, I followed you a few times. But I'm not gonna kill you y/n, came to chat for a bit.”

    You felt like smiling, he came all this way to talk. But Felix talking ends with him wasting time for something else to happen. You glanced down at Tucker.

“Don't worry about him, he’s fine just KO for the moment, so we could talk privately.”

“What are you doing here? Trying to get caught or something.”

“Are you gonna call for back up?”

“How do you know I haven't already and that I'm just stalling.”

“Would you really do that to me?” you didn’t answer him but you kept your gun up, “I know you wouldn't, but I'm also monitoring radio frequencies so I would know.”

“You haven’t really answered my question. What do you wanna talk about.”

“Well how was your day. Has everything been good for you.”

    You moved your gun to the side and fired a round near Felix's head. Then you were aiming at his head again.

“No games Felix, what is it you really want.”

“Straight to the point. I love a woman with initiative.”

“Felix.” you snapped,

“Alright, cut the flirting. I came here looking for you to make you an offer.”

“An offer?”

    Felix started to slowly take some steps closer to you. And you kept your gun pointed at him.

“I never really knew why, but I know you never wanted to be in this war. You have amazing skills and could easily survive out on Chorus all on your own. But even then you stayed with the New Republic, you stayed with Kimball.” he was closer to you moving one step at a time, “But I saw you do some things. You sacrificed countless others on the field for your own benefit.”

“We were at war.” you said through gritted teeth, “Kimball still needed me and all those other soldiers, I was giving them the easy way out if this.”

“See you're a lot like me 'easy way out' that's quite a way to put sacrifice. And you have a point, you were more valuable to Kimball than any other soldier, as valuable as me. Back at the base you and me...we were getting pretty close.”

“Yeah now I get that was all part of some agenda.”

“Is that what you've told yourself. That our training, all our talking, all our flirting, all the hot and heavy kissing was all some agenda. Or are you too afraid to admit you love me.”

“I don't know...but it doesn't matter, underneath your jokes and friendliness you're just as cold as Locus. So you tend to not feel things like love.”

“Let me prove you wrong. I know I still haven't made my offer but the truth is I want you to come with me.”

“What?” you said sounding confused,

    Felix had gotten to you and grabbed your gun. Your hands were a bit shaky from what he had said. He slowly lowered your gun and took it out of your hands. He threw it off to the side and slowly reached his hands up to remove your helmet.

    You let him take your helmet off and then slowly glanced up at him. He brushed some of your hair behind your ear and then his fingers traveled over the scar on the right side of your fave. It started at the side of your head and curved down your cheek almost touching your lips.

“Just as beautiful as before.”

    Felix twirled a piece of your hair in between his fingers. You always wore your hair the same way. You'd have it in a ponytail with a few loose strands on your right side.

“Felix about what you said.”

“Just say yes. Come with me and get away from all this. I'm not Locus, I do still have a heart.”

“Felix...”

“Come on I know you better than anyone else in Armonia. I know you wanna get out of this place as much as I do.”

“That may be true but you don't know everything about me.”

“Then come with me and tell me every little thing about you. I wanna know everything.” you didn’t answer him, “Look I'm asking you to come with me. The offer was that in exchange for some knowledge on the sword we'd give you a way out of this war and off Chorus.”

“We?”

“Did you really think I would come to the capital all alone, see that wouldn’t sit well with Locus. But it's worth it, just to see you.”

    You shook your head and backed away from Felix. This was wrong and every fiber in your body was telling you so. Tucker was still unconscious on the ground. Felix moved forward as you backed up.

“Felix...”

    As you stepped back you felt yourself bump into something. You glanced back and then saw Locus materialize. Before you could make a move Locus placed one of those small discs on your head and you immediately felt the electricity run through your body.

    You fell to the floor twitching. It was hard to focus but you saw Felix and Locus standing above you. Even if you couldn’t control yourself you could still hear.

“Seriously, right on the head. She could end up having brain damage.”

“You know those electrical currents don't cause brain damage. They'll just place her unconscious.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to. I was convincing her.”

“No you were flirting. And remember I'm not doing this for you, she has valuable information we could use.”

“What about him?” Felix asked looking at Tucker,

“You know what happened the last time we separated the Reds and Blues. Leave him, he's not as valuable as her or as careless.”

“She’s not careless.”

“Then why was she out here alone at night were something like this could happen.”

“She has her reasons.”

    The shocks stopped and you wished you could radio for help. Maybe not for you but for Tucker. Felix did what he always does, manipulate and you fell for it. He had disarmed you and took off your helmet. You just had to fall for his charm all over again, but this time you were doubting if it was all just a cover.

“We need to go.” Locus said,

“Alright let's get moving.”

    Two more of those pirates appeared behind Locus but Felix didn’t let them near you. He gently lifted you off the ground and you kept slightly twitching in his arms. It wasn’t long after that before your vision faded to black.


	2. Into Light

    When you woke up later you were on some old bed in a prison cell. Your armor was gone and you were dressed in regular clothes. You sat up from the bed and then went to the bars.

    All around you there were countless other prison cells but they were all empty. Then you started to feel sick and you felt a dull ache all over your body. It was probably the affects of being electrocuted.

    Then you heard some footsteps. They were getting closer and you tried to see who it was but the cell didn’t let you. It wasn’t Felix or Locus who appeared before you. It was someone else, someone you knew or well knew of. You never thought you’d meet them but fate had strange ways of making things a reality.

“Hello.” the man said,

“Hello? That's it, no good morning or good afternoon.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Since you're not giving me a time frame I can't figure out how long I've been out. You’re trying to keep me disoriented so it's easier to get inside my head and manipulate me. So you're obviously some sort of psychologist.”

“Quite an interesting statement. I'm Aiden Price, a counselor and...”

“Former counselor of Project Freelancer. Yeah, I know who you are.”

“Well I would like to know how, but first, you've only been unconscious a few hours, it’s almost noon on Chorus and you are currently on the prison ship Locus and Felix managed to obtain. The Tartarus, where they also obtained more soldiers for their cause.”

    You were quiet for a bit, this wasn't what you thought would happen to you as a prisoner. But at least you knew more, you weren’t on Chorus which explains some of the pain. And you were pretty sure it was just you and the Counselor on the ship with maybe a few other crew members.

“Project Freelancer...when I first heard of it I was so interested.” you started, “So I began doing a lot research on it. Hacked into a lot if military systems just to get every detail. So yes I know who you are, I know about all the other freelancers, the meta, Tex and I know what you did to the alpha...and I know you probably regret your involvement.”

“You went through great lengths to acquire that information, how come?”

“Have you seen my file?”

“Yes, you have quite the talent in all military areas, a very skilled soldier.”

“I had to be if I ever wanted to get into Project Freelancer.”

“You wanted to join Project Freelancer.” he seemed intrigued by your confession,

“I wanted to do something with my life and being a freelancer seemed like a great thing for me. That’s what I trained myself for since I didn’t want to spent my whole life on Chorus.”

“Because it wasn’t really home to you. You’re an orphan.”

“Yes, my parents were travelers I guess. They landed on Chorus, gave birth to me and left me there. I ran off from the orphanage many times till I was adopted.”

“You’re mother is a strong woman and did a good job raising you, even if it was just her.”

“She is great.”

“And she’s also why you stayed on Chorus, instead of leaving to fulfill your dream.”

“Not exactly, I got into an accident. I ended up in a coma for a few months and when I woke up I had to take some more time to recover. By the time I was back to peak performance the civil war started. You know I couldn’t leave then so I had to stay and fight.”

“That surely brought you some disappointment.”

“It did but I still got to be a soldier serving my cause. Look if you want to keep talking can we at least go somewhere else where there aren’t steel bars between us.”

“So you do wish to continue speaking.”

“If I had gotten what I wanted we would have been speaking more often. And if you're worried about me running off there’s no point. I’m on a spaceship so I have no where to go. And even if I got on an escape pod it be easy to track.”

“Very well, there is somewhere else we can speak where you’d feel more comfortable.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Tucker woke up in the infirmary surrounded by the freelancers and Caboose. Doctor Grey was telling him to take it easy. As he sat up he started to get a dull ache all over his body.

“What happened?” he groaned,

“You tell us.” Wash said, “We found you this morning outside and unconscious.”

“What the fuck were you doing out there in the first place?” Church asked,

“I was outside walking with y/n when she noticed something on my armor. Then I was electrocuted and woke up here.”

“Wait you were outside with y/n?” Wash questioned,

“Yea, where is she.”

“We didn’t find her outside with you.” Kimball said as she entered the room, “Can’t you remember anything else Tucker, please we have to find her.”

“I…” Tucker was thinking trying to remember something useful, “I...I think I saw Locus…”

“Locus? What was he doing here.” Wash shouted,

“I don’t know...I just saw him with some other pirates and Felix…”

“Are you saying both mercs were in Armonia last night.” Lina said,

“I think so and I saw...I think Felix was carrying y/n.”

“Goddamn it.” Kimball said,

    She sat down on one of the other beds and took off her helmet. It was obvious she was in distress.

“What’s wrong Vanessa?” Lina asked,

“The mercs taking y/n makes sense.”

“How?” Tucker asked not believing her at all,

“Back in the New Republic she and Felix were getting close.”

“And you let that happen.” Wash said,

“I was hoping it’d be beneficial in the future, maybe change Felix a bit and she deserved some form of happiness. She never wanted to stay on Chorus let alone fight this war.”

“Alright but how could she be useful to the mercs?” Church asked,

“Because I trust her with some valuable information, so she knows more than any other soldier. And if she told Felix everything then she’s far more useful and can be used as a bargaining chip.”

“You trusted her as if she was your second in command, what does she...” Wash started saying but got cut off,

“Wait, how is she a bargaining chip, what could she have possibly told Felix that would make her worth such a risk.”

“There’s a couple of things but if she told Felix that...” Kimball was having a hard time getting the words out,

“Told him what?”

“That she's my daughter.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    You had moved to an interrogation room on the Tartarus. You were sitting across from Price and rather have him speak first.

“You would have made it.” he said,

“What.”

“It’s obvious from our previous conversation that joining Project Freelancer was what you wanted to do with your life. Going by your skill level and dedication you would have been accepted into the project.”

“Why are you telling me this.”

“To bring you some comfort and satisfaction. Because of Charon's investment in the planet you were unable to continue the path you set out for yourself.”

“Why are we even talking about me. Shouldn’t you be convincing me of joining the mercs or trying to get some information out of me.”

“I would much rather get to know you, since your mental health and psyche record would have been my responsibility. You must have enjoyed meeting both Agents Carolina and Washington, along with the Epsilon AI fragment.”

“It was great getting to work with them. We even trained together since they were quite impressed with my skill set.”

“As would any other agent. But I’m more curious as to what caused this accident of yours.”

“Don’t you have that record.”

“Yes, but it’s vague and I’m sure there’s more to it.”

    You stayed quiet. What really happened with that accident of yours, well you and your mom agreed not to speak about it. It was a secret between the two of you and no one else. But you knew it would interest Price.

“I was doing some volunteer work at the Jungle Temple. As I’m sure you know it was a big place to study the alien artifacts on the planet. But it was all useless unless we had a true warrior that could unlock its secrets.”

“Many inhabitants of Chorus tried, even our dear Felix and Locus took a turn.”

“Well as you know no one actually passed the test. So as a joke me and the other volunteers went through the gateway to see if anyone of us was a true warrior.”

“A game and this is what caused the accident.”

“Sort of, it was my turn in the gateway and well...would you believe me if I said I was a true warrior.”

“That sounds believable.”

“I guess at that time I had no fears. I had yet to actually serve in battle. But while I was in the gateway something happened outside. Some equipment wasn’t handled properly and malfunctioned. It caused a huge explosion that damaged the temple temporarily while I was still in the gateway. I’m still not sure what happened to me after that.”

“Reports say that you came out of the gateway unconscious. Others who were at the temple took you to a hospital where you remained in a coma for seven months. What happened when you woke up?”

“I was disoriented and it took me a while to actually realize what was going on. Doctors explained what happened to me and a few days later I checked out of the hospital with my mom.”

    Your gaze drifted off, remembering those times wasn’t easy for you. Even though you never felt anything the doctors told you that while you were in a coma there were countless times where you were screaming in agonizing pain. You didn’t remember any of that but it had happened.

    The thing was you didn’t know why, not until some strange thing started happening to you. At first you weren’t even sure what since your main focus was training, trying to get your skills back to their peak.

“What happened after that?” Price asked,

“At first I didn't noticed but one night my mom caught me sleep walking. I thought it was normal but she realized I was heading towards the temple. When I was in the gateway this alien AI was giving me information but the explosion interfered with that. And since the temples construct was in my mind the explosion sort of filled my head with all the knowledge that Al had.”

“So your accident enhanced your brain capabilities and gave you extensive knowledge on everything extraterrestrial.”

“Took me a while to figure that out. Eventually on my own I went back to the temple and the AI sort of filled in some blank spaces. So I guess in some way I'm connected to the planet Chorus.”

“And wouldn’t that make it more difficult to leave the planet.”

“If I didn't break the connection, yes. That’s kind of why I have this dull ache, the planet is trying to get me to go back or else the pain will just get worse.”

“Is the pain like the one doctors described to you while you were in a coma.”

“No that pain was my body and mind merging with all that information and technology. I am in some way enhanced, faster and stronger.”

“And only your mother knew of this correct, making you very valuable to her during the civil war.”

“Yes, and right now she's probably worried sick about me.”

♦♦♦♦♦

“Your daughter.” Wash shrieked,

“Adopted daughter, I took her in since I'd always find her running off from the orphanage she was at.”

“How come you never mentioned this?” Tucker asked,

“In times of war it was unimportant and I didn’t want anyone in my army treating y/n any different or thinking she was more special or important than them.”

“So you trusted her with things she probably didn’t need to know.” Wash said,

“She was one of my best and there were things she needed to know, but she wasn’t suppose to tell anyone.”

“So besides having classified knowledge and being your daughter is there anything else that would make her useful.” Church asked,

“She got into an accident years ago that...changed her.”

“What kind of accident.” Lina asked,

“She was doing volunteer work and she and the others were screwing around to see who was a true warrior.”

“Wait she was at that temple.” Tucker interrupted,

“Yes, and while she was in the gateway there was an explosion outside. When y/n came out she was unconscious. She was in a coma for seven months.”

“What happened when she came out of it?” Lina asked,

“Well she continued her training and planned to leave Chorus in a few weeks. But then she realized there was something wrong with her or well different.”

“So what exactly happened to her in the gateway?” Wash asked,

“I doubt you’ll believe me but when she went through the gateway...she was a true warrior and at the time of the explosion that alien AI…”

“Santa.” Caboose said,

“Yes, Santa was telling her all about the relics left behind and when the explosion happened her mind sort of merged with all the knowledge and some technology from the temple.”

“Was that why she was your alien expert.” Tucker said, “Cuz she actually knew everything about the alien things on this planet.”

“Yes, she was connected to the planet now so she couldn't just leave. She spent more weeks trying to figure out some way to break her connection to the planet and once she did it was too late. The civil war started and there was no way she could leave.”

“And that’s why you let her get close to Felix.” Church said,

“She wanted to leave Chorus.” Lina said, “A lot of things got in her way and when she finally got around that she still couldn’t leave. And you saw that she was happy with Felix so you left it alone.” 

“I guess that wasn’t such a great idea. Anyway we should let Tucker rest up.” Kimball said,

“I’m fine.” Tucker said and tried to get out of bed,

“Not yet mister. Those shocks have more of an affect than you think.” Doctor Grey said,

“Fine.”

    The others left Tucker to rest up having gotten all the answers the needed. Doctor Grey stayed to run a few more tests on Tucker and Caboose he went off to who knows where.

“Kimball.” Wash said,

“Yes.”

“What was y/n training for? I get she wanted to leave Chorus but what was the training for.”

Kimball slightly laughed, “How does y/n act around you two?” she asked looking at both Lina and Wash, “Happy, energetic, ready for anything.”

“Yea pretty much.” Church said,

“She knew about Project Freelancer, she did a bunch of research that also involved some illegal things. She trained herself for years wanting to be the best soldier she could be. What she wanted to do was leave Chorus and be a part of Project Freelancer.”

“Wait she wanted to be a freelancer.” Wash said,

“Whoever her real parents were, they just came to Chorus, had her and left her. So Chorus has never really felt like home for her. She wanted to leave and do something meaningful with her life. Guess that was being a freelancer and finding a way to help win the war.”

“Well from what I’ve seen I would have enjoyed working alongside her.” Lina said,

“I’m sure she would love to hear that.”

♦♦♦♦♦

“Is your connection to Chorus causing you distress?” Price asked,

“What.”

“Ever since you woke up I noticed your discomfort, is it because of your connection to the planet below.”

“...yes, the planet is drawing me back. Right now I just have a dull ache all over my body and it will only get worse.”

“And what happens if you're gone for too long?”

“I have no idea and I really don't want to find out.”

“Very well then.”

    He stood up and went for the door. You were confused by his actions and stood up as well.

“Are we done talking?” you asked,

“For the moment yes. Right now there is someone else who wishes to speak with you.”

    You sighed and sat back down in your chair. It was pretty obvious who wanted to talk with you. And when Felix walked into the room you knew you had been right. He sat down across from you and took off his helmet.

“What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d come by for a visit.”

“But shouldn’t you be on Chorus with Locus. With your whole plan to annihilate the planet you don’t really have time for yourself.”

“Which is why I was told to make this quick.”

“Well your clock is ticking.”

    Felix leaned back in his chair then smiled. You smiled back and glared at him. But Felix started laughing.

“What.”

“You wanted to be a freelancer.” he said,

“I wanted to do something useful. I wanted to be a soldier, a great one.”

“They were the bad guys. You know that don't you.”

“Good and evil is just a human concept. Freelancer was just a group trying to obtain different results than those insurrectionist.”

“Is that your AI computer side talking.”

“God damn it, guess that’s what starts happening if I’m away from the planet.”

“You get all high tech.”

“I start losing my human side, so yea I get all high tech.”

“Just tell me the truth why haven’t you taken up my offer. You wanted to leave Chorus years ago but the planet itself and it’s inhabitants screwed you over a couple of times.”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh really. Well that accident that put you in a coma, some idiot wasn’t using some equipment properly and you paid for it. After that you were connected to Chorus unwillingly and it wouldn’t just let you leave. And once you were all set and good to go the civil war started.”

“You and Locus started that.”

“The people already hated each other and they would have started fighting eventually.” he sighed and crossed his arms, “Just tell me why you’re still refusing me.”

    Your smile faded and you looked away from him. The truth was you weren’t even sure what you were doing. You stayed with Kimball because you had a job to do and weren’t just gonna leave her to fight a war alone.

    Back in Armonia Felix was right about you being able to live on your own without being involved in the war. But you got involved anyway cuz you wanted action and you wanted a lot of it.

“I honestly don’t know. But try and convince me of your cause then. I'm all ears. Tell me in detail what you have for me.”

    Felix’s smile only grew and he leaned forward placing his hands on the table. He definitely thought this out way before you asked.

“Well first you’d tell me everything about the key and how this purge works. Then I’d help you disconnect from the planet so you’ll be free to leave. And afterwards you could fight alongside us and get yourself some revenge on the people who held you back. When everything's done you can leave Chorus behind forever.”

“Interesting ideas.” now you leaned forward closer to Felix, “Now tell me exactly what you want to happen.”

“Do you really want me to answer that question?”

“You say you still have a heart so then your feelings for me should be real. Nothing on Chorus has ever been real for me, not my mother and not the countless things that happened to me. That was all a lie or some messed up way to keep me from what I want. With you I felt something real then that was ripped away.” you had to stop for a bit,

    All you were doing was ranting about everything that's upset you and that wasn’t the point of this conversation or you're question.

“You've got your hook and now you have to reel me in. I know you want me to join you and help you win this war. Prove to me you have feelings for me and tell me exactly what you want, every dark detail.”

    Felix grabbed your arms and firmly held them. His actions partially scared you but this was sort of what you asked for. He leaned in closer and whispered in your ear.

“I always get what I want y/n and right now I want you.”

    He let you go and you lightly rubbed your wrists. Then he stood up and walked over to your side. He leaned against the table looking down at you.

“Same beginning different ending. I will personally help you break this connection you have to the planet. Then you and me can go on a killing spree and you'll help us come up with a way to kill the general. Then we use the key, activate the purge and watch the planet cleanse itself. And afterwards me and Locus collect our payment so you and me can go on a nice vacation. Get a nice house and then you, me and Locus can work together and sell our services to the next highest bidder. And through all that you could call me by a rank like captain Felix.”

“Locus doesn't like me remember. I doubt he'd just let me join your partnership.”

“To tell you the truth he doesn't hate you, he sees a great soldier in you. He'll accept you once you've proven yourself but he’s worried you're gonna break me or change me. ”

“You'll always be an asshole and nothing or nobody is gonna change that, captain Felix.”

“So you’re in?”

“Where do we start, sir?”

    Felix smirked and leaned down to kiss you. He kissed you hard and grabbed you pulling you up to your feet. Then he turned you around and pushed you against the table.

    His arms were around you and he was pushing you back. He picked you up and sat you down on the table. You leaned back as he kissed you until you were laying down.

    Felix was glad you were with him and he was gonna make the most of the moment. Time was limited between you so there wasn't much you could do at the moment. But you'd get there...eventually.


	3. Plotting

    Kimball spent her time with some of her other soldiers training to keep her mind off her daughter. Tucker was let out of the infirmary later that day but he was still shocked by the news. And in a few hours every knew about Kimball’s daughter.

    The reds and blues were still trying to find a way for Doyle and Kimball to talk and work together again. And Sarge thought Doc giving a counseling session could work. Some part did since they were in the same room but it didn’t start well.

    After some serious lashing out from both generals the room was filled with silence. Both generals had expressed their anger towards one another and some compliments. Doyle wished to be as brave as Kimball.

“I’m sorry about your daughter.” he said, “I can’t know how difficult it is to fight this war knowing you can lose her at any moment.”

Well now I know what that feels like.” Kimball said, “And I need to speak with you about finding her.”

“How are we gonna do that?” Sarge asked, “She's completely MIA. Taken from our own backyard.”

“Sarge!” Simmons shouted,

“What.”

“It was still her own fault.” O’malley said,

“Hey, be nice.” Doc added,

“Oh let’s not pretend here.” O'malley continued, “Kimball knew her daughter went out at night. She should have disciplined her daughter better and kept her inside as a child instead of giving her so much freedom. And with failure to do that here we are.”

“Doc what the fuck.” Tucker said,

“It’s not me.” Doc countered,

“I’m right and you know it.” O’malley said,

    He was trying to build tension with Kimball again. The shouting from before had been great and he wanted more conflict. And he knew the subject he was talking about had yet to be brought up.

“I tried…” Kimball started mumbling,

“Well maybe you should have told us her importance so we’d know to keep an eye on her. Or maybe you should have taught her to stay close and indoors with you during times of w...” O’malley said but then got cut off,

“I tried that!” Kimball shouted, “Once y/n got out of her coma she started sleepwalking. Letting her go out at night prevents the sleepwalking. At first I tried to keep her indoors or within a safe perimeter so I wouldn't have to worry about her nighttime strolls. That was a mistake, a mistake that nearly cost me my daughter. Afterwards I promised myself I'd never make that same mistake.”

    Kimball had a slight hint of rage in her voice. And when she finished talking she walked up to O’malley. On the other hand Doc was terrified.

“Okay let’s not get physical here, still a pacifist.” Doc said,

“So if you think you can just lecture me on how I should have raised my daughter then your gonna get that fight you so obviously want.”

    The tension was definitely back but now it had a new target. If O'malley said something offensive Kimball was gonna snap and beat the shit out of him but Wash spoke up relieving some of the tension.

“Um...Kimball what did you do wrong? It doesn't sound like bad parenting.” Wash asked,

    Kimball sighed and backed away from Doc who let out a breath in relief. She kicked the speaking ball off into the corner and leaned against the console of the monitor.

“All I really wanted to do for y/n when she was little was give her some place she could call home. I'd never be her real mother but I could give her the love and support every child needs. I gave her quite a lot of freedom but she never took advantage of my trust, she was a good kid despite her origins. She liked being surrounded by nature so she’d go out a lot but when I found her sleepwalking or mindless wandering off after she came out of her coma. I was terrified that something would happen to her so I kept her inside the house. It seemed like a good idea till I noticed she was acting different....I was losing her.”

“What do you mean you were losing her?” Tucker asked,

“Keeping her locked up, or strictly in a base or a city like Armonia, surrounded by all our technology and man-made materials screws around with her connection with Chorus and the alien temples. If she were to stayed locked up.. well right now I've lost her anyway.”

“How exactly would you lose her?” Lina asked,

“I guess you can say she’s part robot or AI, I don't know. It's just the more time that part of her is deprived of the planet and it’s nature the more that part takes over. I’ve seen what she’s like then and it’s not pretty. So I'd let her go out at nights to keep that computer side of her in check. If she didn’t she’d slowly start losing her humanity.”

“Alright well that is some deep stuff.” Church said, “I think you two need therapy for that. But anyway you wanna find her and get her back. I get that, but how? We don't have a clue where she could be.”

“Neither do I, but I know where she's going to be.”

“And how could you possibly know that, mother's intuition.” Grif said,

“Her connection to Chorus draws her to the Jungle Temple. I'm not sure why and neither is she but she has that drive. When she starts losing her humanity that drive becomes stronger to a point where she'll do anything to get to that temple. She hasn't been there in months but being out in in the jungle keeps that subconscious drive of hers from completely taking over.”

“But the mercs don't know that. They took her because she has valuable information and they had a way to extract her from Armonia.” Wash said,

“So she’s probably being kept locked up somewhere.” Tucker added,

“Which means her link to the planet is being deprived.” Simmons said,

“And that drive of hers to get to the temple will start to get stronger till she breaks herself out of her imprisonment.” Lina said,

“And we know where she'll be heading.” Church said,

“Exactly, so I need your help Doyle.” Kimball said,

“Me, what can I possibly do?”

“Two of your men and two of my men need to monitor that temple.”

“I understand that but why do you need some of my men?” Doyle asked,

“You’re people know more about these temples than mine. All I'm asking is for one of your scientist to be there. So in case something happens they'll be someone who can understand it. And also one of your soldiers. I'll send a medic to treat y/n and another soldier.”

“They won’t exactly get along.” Simmons said,

“Then I’ll go as well.” Grif volunteered,

“You?”

“Yea, she might wanna see a familiar face when she gets there.”

“Then count me in as well.”

“Right then, I’ll see who I can rally up for the job.” Doyle said,

    It seemed that the counseling was over. And even though both generals have their differences for now they were getting along.

“Donald.” Kimball said,

“Yes, Vanessa.”

“Thank you.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Now that you were working with the mercs you’d need some new armor. The UNSC armor was comfortable and you managed to paint a few blue stripes on it. You know for fun.

    Felix complimented you on the new armor. Now you had working camouflage which would be great on the battlefield and for any close combat. Once you were set you went back down to Chorus.

    As soon as you were back on the ground you immediately felt better. Felix took you with him to their current base where Locus and Sharkface were waiting.

“Good to see you made the right choice.” Sharkface said,

“Nobody told you to speak.” Felix snapped,

“Quiet both of you. Now y/n what can you tell us about the key.” Locus said,

“Well for starters tell me what you know.”

“That it doesn't work, at least not until the general is dead.” Felix said,

    He place the handle of the sword on the table in the middle of the group. You picked it up and with a quick flip of the wrist you activated it. Everyone immediately took a step back.

“You can use it?” Felix questioned,

“As a weapon yes, but not as a key. Perks of being connected to the alien stuff on the planet. The sword is still connected to Doyle, so only he can use it to activate the temples.”

“So all we have to do is kill the general.” Sharkface said,

“Easier said than done. They know about the key and Doyle has around the clock security. He's kept indoors at all times. Armonia is a fortress so unless you have a genius plan to break in and get to the general, any attempt on his life right now is suicide.”

“Then we'll have to figure something out and quickly.” Locus said,

“If you don't mind me asking do you have some of your men stationed by the communications or purge temple.”

“At communications yes but not at the purge. Do you suggest it?” Felix asked,

“Someone should be guarding it so when we get our hands on one of the keys there will be no problem when we get there.”

“Agreed.” Locus said, “I'll send some men to the temple.”

    Before you could ask to see the map of temples they had Price showed up on the screen in the room. Charon wished to speak with Locus and Felix. Without being told you walked out of the room and soon Sharkface followed.

    In the other room you were looking at the weapons on the table. Besides armor upgrades you could use some new weapons. As you picked up and examined the guns Sharkface laughed.

“What’s so funny?” you asked,

“You. I mean come on, you're just some scientist. You don't need a gun since you won't be leaving the base.”

    Besides knowing about the Counselor you know who Sharkface really is and what he is to the mercs. But since he's not trying to kill you it seems Felix and Locus left out the part about you wanting to be a freelancer. That’s beneficial for him.

“I can hold my own on the battlefield. So don't worry about trying to protect me or anything.”

“I used to know a girl like you. Headstrong, skilled in a lot of areas.”

“Used swords with hearts on them.”

    He got silent. You probably shouldn't have dropped the hint that you had a pretty good idea on who he was talking about. Thankfully Felix and Locus came into room before any more words could be exchanged.

“I'm sure we could all use a good night's sleep. And we'll meet up tomorrow morning with ideas on how to kill the general.” Felix said,

    Nothing else needed to be said before the others went their separate ways. Except Felix stayed in the room with you.

“Come on I'll help you get out of that armor and you can return the favor.” he said,

    He took your hand and he lead you around the base. And took you to his room.

“You know I was surprised I didn’t walk in on you and Sharkface at each other’s throats.”

“Why, did you want me to kill him for you?”

“It'd save me money.”

“Is that all you care about.”

“According to everyone except you and Locus.”

    You two started helping each other out of the armor and settled into bed. Guess Felix was very serious on having you around. He had his arms around you tightly but it wasn't uncomfortable it was the exact opposite. You felt quite loved and safe. The lights were off but you were still awake.

“How does it work?” Felix asked, “Your connection to Chorus.”

“The accident...fused some of the alien tech into my body. If you opened me up or took a DNA sample it wouldn’t look human. But I do need to get to the Jungle Temple.”

“Why? You gonna go all techy on me again.”

“Possibly. It's cuz I have the tech, well you could say I need to update it every now and then.”

“You are just all kinds of mysterious.”

    It got quiet for a while but there was something you needed to talk with him about.

“You know eventually they'll send a rescue team for me. I'm too important to them.” you said,

“But you're all the more important to me. Besides I'm not giving you back.”

“I'm well aware of that. It's just...I doubt my mom has said anything but since I'm connected to all the alien tech maybe I could activate a temple without the key.”

“Really.”

    You could hear the excitement in Felix's voice. The gears were turning in his head but you needed him to stop.

“Felix I said maybe and even then I couldn't do it as fast as a key. It's not that easy.”

    That’s when you felt one of Felix's hands trailing down your stomach.

“I wonder what else isn't that easy.” he whispered in your ear,

    It sent chills up your spine and his hand was sliding under your panties.

“Felix.”

“We were so close to being here back with the rebels. You know before those sim troopers screwed it up. I just wanna pick up where we left off.”

“Would you have saved me.” you breathed out, “If you were to succeed in killing everyone. Would you have found a way to save me.”

    You had to ask, it was just that question nudging your brain. But Felix was planting kisses on your jawline. Slowly moving down to your collarbone.

“When that thought popped into my head I thought something was wrong with me. But then I realized I couldn't leave something so perfect to be destroyed. I would have taken you away before the end.”

“So you'd steal me away.”

“The best things can't be bought.”

    His lips were on yours taking your breath away. And his other free hand was around your neck. It was no surprise Felix got very possessive with his things. Or that he got very dominant in these situations, you've had previous experiences with that part of him.

“Do you want me y/n?” he whispered,

    All you did was nod your head. Your hands were already gripping the sheets. He moved his hand away from your neck and kissed it. Then he started working his way down.

“Felix.” you moaned out,

“I got you baby.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Even with nightly activates you still needed some fresh air. You found a balcony where you could look out on the planet. It was a little cold out but you didn’t mind.

    It was peaceful outside but you weren't alone for long. Locus must have been wandering around and found you on the balcony. He joined you.

“Where's Felix?” he asked,

“Sleeping. He's all tired out.” you said,

“I figured as much from the red marks on your neck.”

You laughed, “Right.”

“I do want to apologize.”

“For what exactly?”

“Back in Armonia.”

“You don't have to. You were just doing what was necessary. Like you've said in order to do something right you do it quickly and efficiently. Or else there will be consequences.”

“Right. If you don't mind me asking about your connection to the planet...”

“It's the tech inside me that connects me and trust me it isn't always great. Sometimes I'm afraid...I'm afraid it'll take me over and then I'll just be...I don't know what I'd be.”

“But you still remain you thanks to your humanity.”

“I guess that's the upside.”

    There was a small silence between you allowing you to enjoy the breeze.

“Locus can I ask you something?”

“Why of course.”

“Do you even think I’m worth having around. You and Felix have been a team for years. Sharkface is temporary but Felix wants to keep me around, I was just wondering how you felt about that.”

“I’ll admit it may take some time to adjust to having you around but you are valuable. I look forward to working with you, our team could use a female companion.”

“Well thank you. Nice to know I’m appreciated. But I better get back, I could use a good night sleep without having to keep one eye open.”

“Agreed.”

“See you in the morning Locus.”

    You were walking towards the balcony door but you stopped.

“You know Locus you never failed. You followed your orders, and Charon was the one who made the mistake. The sim troopers didn’t know of the civil war. You could have easily just let them get off the planet or kill them all. If you really did want to use them then they should have never been separated. You didn’t fail Locus, Charon failed you.”

    You left the balcony but Locus remained for a while. He was actually taking a liking to you. To him you were intriguing in a way he had never seen. You had some sort of understanding about him, one he appreciated. He was truly looking forward to having you on his side.

♦♦♦♦♦

    The next morning Felix woke you up. He had woken up earlier and wanted to let you sleep a little more. But once you were up you got into your armor and went with him to mission room of the base.

“Well I know exactly how to kill Doyle.” Felix said,

“How?” you asked,

“We use you.”

“What?”

    You had no idea where he was going with this.

“You told me that eventually they’d send a rescue team for you. The army of Chorus still thinks you’re our prisoner so we can send you back and you can be our spy on the inside. You can kill Doyle.”

“Not a bad idea.” Sharkface said, “They wouldn’t expect you to do it.”

“Alright but this can’t be that easy. You can’t just let me go it needs to be convincing.” you said,

“What did you have in mind?” Locus asked,

“The Jungle Temple. I know my mom would have already figured out that if I was kept locked up for long enough I’d get high tech and break myself out. And if that were to happen I’d go to that temple. I’m sure there are already some men there waiting for me.”

“And what is with you and that temple?” Sharkface asked,

“I don’t know and if I find out I’ll tell you. It’s just some sort of subconscious pull. Most of the time whenever I go into the gateway again I just get some more information on the planet and all the alien stuff.”

“Then that will be the cover story. We can get some of the other pirates to take her, the ones who don’t know she’s with us.” Felix said, “They can throw you into the gateway under the impression that we need you to get more information. After that you can kill them or you’ll be saved by those who are waiting on you.”

“Fine then but first…” you took off your helmet and threw it off to the side, “Hit me.”

“What.”

“If I’m gonna look like a prisoner it has to be convincing. You took me for information and you had to beat it out of me. So hit me.”

    Even if Felix wasn’t all that glad about it he knew you were right. So a little one on one with him and Locus to bruise you up. You hated holding back but it was necessary and afterwards you’d never do that again without really good reason.

    Locus had already contacted some pirates to escort you to the temple. Another downside was that you were gonna have to wear your old armor again. Once you were back on your feet Felix took you to where you could change. This time he was a lot more gentle with helping you out of your armor.

“Are you okay?” Felix asked,

“Yea just I don't want to do that again.”

“I promise I and Locus won't hit you ever again. For the record we were holding back.”

“My mom will be furious when I tell her this was you.”

“I can take her. But if anyone ever scratches you up or bruises you I will shoot them.”

“What is leaving marks on me reserved only for you.”

“Something like that.”

    When you were ready you went back to the mission room. Felix told you to wait there while he went to go look for Locus. You leaned against one of the tables since you were still sore. And to make things more interesting Sharkface came in.

“Have you seen Locus?” he asked,

“No. But you could wait around. Felix went to look for him.”

    Sharkface examined you, notice your discomfort in your old armor. Saw the bruises on your face and laughed.

“What’s so funny this time?” you asked,

“I knew you weren’t a soldier. You can’t take a hit.”

“I let Felix and Locus hit me you idiot. Or what does Felix call you, fishstick.”

“Watch it little girl.” he snapped,

“Or what you’re gonna kill me cuz I don’t think Felix or Locus would be happy about that.”

“You think you’re so special don’t you. Betraying your family for this. You’re nothing but a tool…” he was saying but you cut in,

“And what are you then? Your purpose is to kill the freelancers and that’s all you’ve been thinking about in prison. But tell me then what, you kill the freelancers and get your revenge then what. Carolina and Wash have also lost their family, killing them is sending them on a one way trip to be with them again. What are you gonna do without your precious revenge. Cuz your mission ends one of two ways and either way you're done.”

    Those words stung and might have gone deeper than expected. Next thing you knew Sharkface had attacked you and shoved you up against a wall. He wrapped his hand around your neck and lifted you up. Your grabbed his arm trying to get him to let go but you weren’t as strong.

“Do you know what you really are?” he asked, “You’re nothing but a puppet, Felix’s little puppet on strings. If you get killed he wouldn’t care, he might even do it himself. You’re nothing but a weapon he has access to and when you’ve served your purpose he’ll be done with you.”

    Then there was the sound of a gun cocking. Sharkface turned around to see Felix in the room and aiming his gun at his face. He was slowly stepping forward and keeping his gun steady.

“Put. Her. Down.” Felix said, “Or I’ll put you down.”

“How about I just kill her first.”

“I’d shoot you dead before you get the chance.”

“Enough.”

    Gun fire was heard and Sharkface immediately let you go and backed away. You fell on your hands and knees and began gasping for air. When you looked up you saw Locus in the room holding up his gun, he had fired the shots but not at Sharkface.

    Locus had fired a few rounds over Sharkface’s head which had startled him. Felix had put his gun down and was by your side helping you up to your feet. You were still gasping for breath as you got back on to your feet.

“In this room we are all partners.” Locus said, “And any conflict between us only benefits the enemy.”

“I’m pretty sure he started it.” Felix said looking at Sharkface,

“I don’t care who did but it is over. Felix go get the pirates and Sharkface get a pelican ready.”

    You assured Felix you were fine before he left. Then it was just you and Locus.

“Are you alright?” he asked,

“Fine.”

“Very well, you know how this goes. Your helmet has a hidden mic in there. We’ll be able to hear you but we won’t be able to respond.”

“Got it. I’ll transmit when I’ve done my task. But I do have a better idea on how to kill Doyle.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Simmons and Grif along with the others soldiers were getting ready to leave for the temple. Caboose had wanted to come along as well but Church told him he was needed in Armonia. Just as they were almost ready to leave Kimball came by wanting to speak with Simmons and Grif.

“Do you guys have everything you need?” she asked,

“Yes all necessary equipment is packed.” Simmons said,

“Good I...I just need you guys to do something for me.”

“Yea sure.” Grif said,

“When y/n gets there, don’t let her go into the gateway.”

“Why not?”

“Just promise me you won’t.”

“Promise. We’ll bring her back safe.” Simmons said,

    One of the other soldiers called out saying they were ready to go. Grif and Simmons would each be driving a warthog and the two armies still remained separate. Hopefully there would be no conflict between the two on the journey there.


	4. Execution

    It was a quiet ride to temple. When they arrived they did scout and then decided to find some place to hide and wait. The feds and rebels still wouldn’t talk to each other or go anywhere near the other. Simmons and Grif just stayed together talking about whatever came up.

“You volunteered for this just to get out of work right?” Simmons said,

“Obviously and you did too.” Grif said,

“No, I volunteered to keep the feds and rebels from fighting each other.”

“Well they’re doing that on their own.”

“Yea...so now what?”

“Well I was thinking. If y/n was a true warrior why didn’t Kimball have her go with the away team when they came to investigate this temple?”

“Not sure, maybe she didn’t know it was this temple.”

“Yea probably right. So now what?” Grif asked,

“We just wait I guess.”

    But there wasn’t much waiting around and nothingness. A few hours in one of the rebels informed the captains of an incoming pelican. The group took cover and waited to see what happened. They saw the pelican land and soon after two of those pirates came into view dragging you along.

“Why are we here again?” one of the pirates asked,

“The mercs want more information out of her and the only way to get that is by throwing her into that gateway thing.”

“And how many times do we gotta do that.”

“I don’t know, I guess till she knows everything about that key and how to activate the purge temple.”

“Then what?”

“I guess we take her back.”

    The two pirates were in front of the gateway and you were at their feet groaning.

“Or we just get her to tell us everything and we can just kill her. Save us the trouble of having to keep a prisoner.”

“Not a bad idea. We should get started.”

    Back in the hiding spot one of the feds was watching everything with a sniper rifle and describe the scenario below.

“Hey Simmons wasn’t there something we were supposed to do.” Grif said

“You mean besides rescue her.”

“No something else.”

“Like…wasn't it about keeping her out of the gateway?” Simmons said,

“Sirs.” the soldier with the sniper rifle said,

“Yes.”

“They’re throwing her into the gateway.”

“Oh fuck.”

    Down below they could see one of the pirates forcing you to stand and then shoving you into the gateway.

“We should do something right?” a soldier asked,

“Yes.” Simmons responded, “Let’s move in.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    After you had gotten into your old armor and had been briefed on your mission Locus cuffed you. It had to look convincing and then the two pirates designated to take you arrived with Felix.

    They were briefed on their task and the took you on the pelican. You had already turned on your mic just because you had a feeling it would come in handy. The pirates on the other hand weren’t in anyway nice. They pushed you around and treated you like cargo.

    Guess you were but they weren’t careful. One kept his eye on you will chatting with the other. It wasn’t a good idea to leave you alone. The trip wasn’t as long as you thought but once you landed things changed.

    The pirates pushed you off the pelican and you fell on the floor. You were already bruised and beat so it just added to your pain. They didn’t care and just dragged you along. You knew you were at the temple even if you couldn’t see it but you could feel it.

    You were thrown on the ground in front of the gateway as the pirates talked. They talked about what they were supposed to do and what they thought was best. Once they agreed on killing you...well you knew they were gonna die for sure. Then you were picked up and thrown into the gateway.

    Even though you’ve been in the gateway before you never really remembered what happened when you went in. But coming out was a totally different story. You had gotten out of the cuffs and you had saved your strength for this moment.

    When you came out of the gateway you started punching. You attacked the pirates and were doing well but you were still injured. After some fighting you managed to tire them out but then they started hitting your bruises. You were back on your knees soon after.   

    Just as you were about to be thrown back there was a gunshot and one of the pirates fell dead. You looked up and you saw Simmons and Grif with others. You smiled, glad to know you and your mom where on the same page.

    But once they were spotted the other pirate ran. They’d probably get back to base but they were dead anyway. Next thing you knew there was a medic checking over your vitals.

“Oh my god y/n are you okay?” Simmons asked,

“Yea.”

    You took off your helmet and the boys groaned. They saw how beat up you were.

“It’s nothing guys I’m fine.”

    The truth was you weren’t. Going into the gateway and getting new information...it had it’s side effects. Like how there is a delay before your head actually gets filled with the new info. And it took effect in that instant.

    You inhaled sharply and your vision went black. You fell back but Grif caught you. They all sort of started panicking and eventually you’d fully black out.

“It’s okay this is normal.” you said to them, “It’s just a way of processing. I’ll be fine.”

“Y/n what are you talking about?” Simmons asked,

“It’s fine.” you mumbled,

“Grif call this in. Tell Kimball we’ve got her.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    The mercs had been busy with other things. But Felix had been alerted of your transmission and had been listening in. He figured you were just testing the mic but things took a different turn.

    He heard the pirates talking, heard about them going over their task. But when they decided to change things Felix got mad. If it had been any other prison he’d think it was a good idea but in this case it wasn’t.

    Felix waited by the hanger for the pelican to return with the one pirate on board. At first Felix acted calm, asking what happen to the other guy and the prisoner they had taken with them.

“They were waiting for us or something.” the pirate said,

“But what happened.”

“We threw the prisoner in the gateway and when she came out she attacked us then the other guy got shot. I fled before they could kill me.”

Felix placed a reassuring hand on the guys shoulder, “Hey it’s okay. At least one of you made it back.” Then Felix pulled out his knife and stabbed the guy in the chest, “It was smart to run and get back here...except it wasn’t a good idea. I heard you and the other talking, you mistreated and planned to kill the prisoner.”

“She was dead weight anyway.” the pirate choked out,

“Not to me.” Felix said harshly and twisted the blade, “You should have stayed behind but I am glad you brought the pelican back, saves me the trouble.”

    Felix pulled out the knife and then stabbed the pirate in the face. He pulled out the blade and let the body drop to the floor. That’s when Locus came to the hanger and saw Felix’s bloody knife and the dead body.

“What is this?” he asked,

“An unfortunate casualty.”

“Felix.”

“Oh what he was probably gonna die anyway.”

“What about y/n?”

“The plan worked. Her mic was on and I heard everything. She’s back with the Chorus army. It won’t be long now before she completes her mission.”

“Good. In the mean time I need to brief you on the slight change of plans.”

“Go on.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    When you woke up you were met with the friendly face of Doctor Emily Grey.

“Good afternoon sunshine.” she said,

“Hi.” you mumbled,

“Well it’s nice to see your up. I did a full diagnosis, you’re physically fine but I have no idea what’s going on in your head.”

“You and me both.”

“I’m gonna call your mom.”

“What.”

“Sorry I mean General Kimball.”

“You know about that.”

“Everyone does silly.”

“Right.”

    She gave you a couple of meds to help with the headaches. Even though you had been unconscious you were more like dreaming and processing all the information. What you learned this time was making you question everything that’s happened to you.

    You stayed in the hospital till Kimball came by. She was really glad to see you and to know you were okay. But when she hugged you she noticed you wince. Then she noticed just how badly beaten you were.

“Did they do this.” she asked,

“Well I wasn’t exactly cooperating.”

“But this, Simmons told me how they were handling you at the temple.”

“Please don’t blame them about me going into the gateway. I was pushed.” you said,

“I never said I blamed them. But we need to talk  about what happened.”

“I kind of figure, we should go to your quarters.”

    You left the hospital with your mom. What you were about to talk about was something that was meant to be kept secret between you and your mom but you turned on your mic. You wanted Felix and Locus to hear this as well because it was pretty big.

♦♦♦♦♦

“That’s quite genius.” Felix said, “Way better than the original plan. Can’t wait.”

    Both Mercenaries were waiting around. They knew it wouldn't be long till the general was dead. So all they had to do was be patient which wasn’t easy for Felix. He at least explained his actions to Locus. While they were in the control room they were alerted of one of your transmissions.

_“I haven’t done anything since I got here.”_

    They heard your voice over the radio but both were confused by what you were saying. But Felix knew it was better to keep listening.

_“Yes I know. Doctor Grey called me up when you woke.”_

    When they heard Kimball over the line they became more interested.

_“What happened when you went through the gateway? Kimball asked,_

_“I learned that my accident wasn’t completely and accident. Also that I’m not the first.” you said,_

_“And what do you mean by that.”_

_“Before the UNSC inhabited Chorus other people found the planet. They seemed like nice people but they started to really screw around with the temples. Obviously the alien AI knew that most of the people were unworthy of the temple gifts. So to protect them he took those people who were worthy and enhanced them, just like what happened to me.”_

_“Why would he do that.”_

_“He needed guardians, he needed real physical things to guard the temples and he made an army.”_

_“So that AI did this to you on purpose.”_

_“No, the explosion caused an error and he turned me into a guardian. It was an accident but the process is irreversible.”_

_“So you’re a guardian then, you are the protector of the temples. But why? The people of Chorus just study them not try to destroy them.”_

_“Back then it was different. A war broke out and well the planet had to be cleansed. The AI used his guardians to activate the Purge and everyone died. It was years later the UNSC found the planet. Obviously this time the AI saw good in us.”_

_“So you’re just an unfortunate accident.”_

_“Something like that.”_

_“Alright then so what does being a guardian mean.”_

_“Well going through the gateway just gives me bits of info at a time but it’s my job to protect the temples or at least that’s the description but I found my way out.”_

_“I seriously think it’s best if you break the connection. That way nothing like this happens again.”_

_“It will be dangerous, I’ve always known that but it’s possible.”_

_“I made you keep that connection during the war so you’d be useful but now that turned on me and I thought I lost you for good. You being a guardian has brought nothing but trouble, so first chance we get you break it and then get the hell off this planet.”_

_“Mom?!”_

_“I’m serious, you never wanted to be here. Do what you have to do to benefit you. You deserve to do something for yourself, it’s been awhile since you have.”_

_“Right.”_

    There was a bit of silence over the radio before more words were spoken. There was some talk about getting some rest and then the opening of a door. More silence was filled with the sounds of footsteps.

_“Hope you boys were listening cuz knowing that is on you.” you said over the radio, “Anyway I’m moving towards the objective. Stand by for your new sword Felix.”_

♦♦♦♦♦

    After leaving Kimball’s quarters you had been walking down the empty halls talking to your boys over the radio. You knew the city of Armonia really well and you knew exactly where Doyle's quarters were. It was already late so you knew where he’d be.

    You remained out of sight since you’d have to breaking into Doyle’s quarters undetected. Luckily you had access to the computer systems so there was no worry of being caught on camera. You had everything you needed now you just needed to complete your mission.

    You had used the air vent system to find your way to Doyle’s room, after that it would just be an easy drop in. Doyle was alone and just preparing for bed. Since he seemed distracted you dropped in unheard.

“Oh my, y/n you scared me.” he said when he noticed you,

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine my dear, it’s nice to see your back on your feet...wait how did you get in here? I didn’t here you come in.”

    You just smiled at him before you made your move. You threw Doyle against a wall and then pinned him there.

“What are you doing my dear?” he asked sounding terrified,

“For once, something for myself.”

    You pulled out a syringe and jabbed the needle in his neck. You injected the poison into him and then let his body slump to the ground. You stared at the general as he gasped for air then his body went limp.

“Objective complete.” you said, “Have fun with your sword Felix.”

    After that you shut off your mic and picked up Doyle’s dead body. You laid him down on his bed and tucked him. No one would be bothering him till morning and no one will suspect anything.

    You got out of the room through the air vents and got back to the streets of Armonia. You smiled to yourself and headed back to your own room. You felt good about what you did, finally doing something for you, it was a nice change. And at least now there was a better chance of ending this war sooner. Now you’d just have to wait up on the extraction plan.


	5. End Game

    When you woke up the next morning everything seemed normal, obviously no one suspected anything. You went by to the mess hall for breakfast joined by the reds and blues along with the super elite team.

“So what was it like?” Palomo asked, “You know being a prisoner.”

“That’s not an appropriate thing to ask.” Smith said,

“Right. Sorry.”

“It was cold and lonely.” You said, “They kept me in a cell for a long time and then beat the shit out of me for information.”

“That definitely explains all the bruising.” Bitters added,

“I can deal with pain.”

“But the emotional kind is harder.” Lina added,

    You hadn’t seen the freelancers before so it was a surprise to see her. You expected her to be busy elsewhere but everyone needs a break every now and then.

“Guess Kimball told you guys more than I thought.” You said,

“Somethings needed to be explain in order to understand her situation with you.” Wash said,

“Though I thinking being the generals daughter is pretty cool.” Grif said,

“It doesn’t really have perks to be honest.” You commented,

“But now that everyone knows, there comes a new level of respect.” Simmons added,

“That was the point of the secret, I shouldn’t be treated differently, I don’t _want_ to be treated differently.”

“All the soldiers now see you as a superior.” Sarge said, “You should be promoted.”

“NO.”

“I don’t know, captain has a nice ring to it.” Donut said,

“Oh yes it does.” Caboose said, “We should celebrate.”

    Caboose pulled the trigger on his rifle and confetti came out along with some party music.

“Congratulations.” Freckles added,

“I don’t want a promotion guys.”

“You’d be a higher rank.” Jensen said, “And more women should be in a position of power around here.”

“I appreciate the encouragement, but still no. Can’t I just enjoy a good meal, haven’t had one in a while.”

“Were they even feeding you there.” Tucker asked,

“I don’t think you can call what they gave me food.”

“Ugh, well you better eat up.”

    After that the conversation changed to something a lot happier and it felt a little good to be back with them. But that was replaced when you remembered what you were there for. You were a pawn in the game that would soon end and you could do as you wished.

    Once you finished up with breakfast and the food went down you joined Wash and Lina for some training. You may not have been at full strength but it was important to stay fit.

    To make things all the more fun you spared with Carolina. She always liked a challenge but in your condition you didn’t think you could live up to it. You two were fine at the beginning but as you both got into it you began losing.

    Your injuries were still fresh and slightly holding you back. You paid them no attention but Carolina surely did. You made sure not to make it noticeable but when Lina kicked your side you fell on your knees and groaned in pain.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Lina said,

    You were breathing heavily as the pain spiked in your side. But you got up anyway and got into a fighting stance.

“I’m fine.” You said through gritted teeth, “Let’s keep going.”

“Y/n, I think…”

“Come on Carolina. I thought you liked a good challenge.”

    Instead of taking her advice you attacked her. She had already put her hands down but you weren’t done. As you tried to hit her she just dodge your moves and made no attempt to actually fight you.

“Don’t do this to me Carolina.” You shouted,

“You’re not at full strength.” Lina countered,

“I’m perfectly fine. You should have just left me at the temple. I would have taken those pirates then gone back to crash site alpha and put a bullet in Felix’s head.”

“Y/n, I said stop.”

    You had gone on ranting and now you were just trying to hit Lina, to let out the frustration. Lina noticed and took her chance to flip you over. You landed on your back and groaned as the breath was knocked out of you.

“I said that’s enough. We should have never spared in the first place, you’re not in good condition.”

    You got angry at her comment and quickly got up. You punched her in the face and quickly grabbed the pistol she had at her side. You kicked her in her chest once you had the gun then shot three of the four cones that were lined up for target practice. The cones you hit fell over and you shot another round at Church when he appeared next to Lina.

    It was a direct shot at Church’s head and he would have been dead if he wasn’t a hologram. Then you threw the gun at the fourth cone and knocked it over. You had done all that in less than a minute and stood huffing as you looked at Lina.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself in a fight. Don’t tell me I’m not in good condition or at full strength. I am physically capable of taking anything on.”

“Yea...but you’re not mentally capable.”

“What does that mean.” You shouted,

“Y/n...we know about you and Felix.” Wash said,

“Of course…” You let yourself fall back onto the floor, “She told you about that as well.”

    Lina and Wash had rushed to your side. You just remained on the floor staring up at the ceiling ignoring the pain in your head.

“She told us a lot more.” Church added, “I actually wonder what state name we’d all be calling you by.”

“Guess she pretty much told you everything.”

    You laughed a bit and then sat up. Then Lina and Wash sat down next to you. It seemed normal in the moment and knowing who they were...it was like you had gotten what you wanted.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you.” Lina said, “You trusted him...in many ways and then he betrayed you. It must not have been easy being his prisoner.”

“He taunted me, made fun of me, boasted on just how well his charm worked on me. Why am I even talking to you guys about this.”

“Cuz if you had gotten what you wanted we all would have gone through a lot of shit together.” Wash said,

“Right, I just need to clear my head.”

    You got up and left the training room without another word. They didn’t stop you or add anything else, they knew you needed space, especially after everything. You wandered the streets before deciding to just climb up to the roof of one of the buildings.

    There was a nice breeze in the air that you enjoyed. You were probably going overboard on the theatrics of pretending you had been a prisoner. But you gotta have fun doing your job. You laughed.

    Oh this was too much fun, is that what Felix felt back with the rebels. He knew he was playing them so he’d pretend to care. He connected with people and made them think he was actually a great person underneath the armor but it was all a lie, he lied to everyone except you.

    The more you thought about it, about what you were doing, you started to question it. What exactly were you doing. Sharkface’s words echoed in your head ‘You think you’re so special don’t you. Betraying your family for this’

    It seemed like you were but then again were the people of Chorus really your family, was this really your home. Before you could even think about that more a huge shadow came over the city.

    You looked up and saw the Tartarus coming closer. What the hell was going on. You jumped up from your spot and started running. You had to get to Kimball and the others. As you ran you turned on your mic.

“Felix what the hell are you doing?” you shouted,

“Y/n, are you there? Come in.” you heard Kimball say over the comms,

“Yea, I’ll be at your location in a few minutes.”

    Felix and Locus...this idea was ridiculous but you left the mic on. Whatever happened next they might want to hear. You soon joined up with them in the mission room and they already had a plan.

“You want to blow up Armonia, but it’s the capital of Chorus, are you insane.” You yelled,

“It’s the best thing we can do.” Wash said,

“Doyle?” You asked,

    He was quiet for a moment. During this civil war Armonia was his home and now they were going to blow it to kingdom come. Moments ago everything had been fine, Kimball and Doyle had been discussing who knows what and now they were under fire.

“It’s for the best.” He said,

    With his approval everyone got to work. The reds and blues needed to head to the garage, grab some stuff and get out of the city with Doyle. The rest of you were just going to have to manually trigger the nuclear reactor to melt.

    As the others talked you sneaked off. You wished you could talk with Felix and Locus but your damn mic was one way only. Once you thought you were far enough you spoke into it.

“Guys I hope you’ve been listening. You’re gonna have to get your soldiers out of here or something, but then again the less men the more money. This idea was stu-”

“Still playing.”

    You quickly turned around to see Sharkface walking towards you. It wasn’t really that surprising to see him here, you just hoped he wasn’t in the loop to possibly know what was going down.

“Still pretending to be on their side.” He said,

“I’m a better actor than you.”

    Just then Kimball, Wash and Lina came into the room. They immediately put their guns up and Sharkface put up his shield. The plan to blow up the city wasn’t gonna work well if they had to waste time killing this guy. But Lina actually stayed behind to deal with him, she was after all the one who KO him a long time ago.

    The rest of you then went off navigating towards the control room for the nuclear reactor. The only problem was that it would be a lot harder to find that place now without Epsilon. No one really knew their way around Armonia except for you. It wasn’t like you knew the place by heart but you could find your way around.

“We’re gonna have to go above ground.” Wash said. “If we stay down here we’ll just get lost.”

“Fine.” Kimball said.

    When you got above ground you found a bunch of pirates that needed to be dealt with. Once that was taken care of Doyle called in and said he’d go to the nuclear reactor and set it to blow since we were nowhere near the control room. Kimball wasn’t so happy about it but without Epsilon you couldn’t find the reactor.

“Goddamn it Doyle.” Kimball yelled,

    That’s when you noticed a jet pack on one of the pirates. You grabbed it and checked to see if it was still functional. Once you confirmed it you strapped it on and got it working.

“I’ll go get Doyle. You two get to the randevu point.” You said,

“What no, I’m not leaving you.” Kimball said,

“We don’t have time. I’ll help him since he’s being chased by a bunch of pirates. He’s gonna need all the help he can get.”

“Alright fine, just be careful.”

    You nodded your head before going of into the city. The only way you could navigate was by feeling and using the tracker you placed on Doyle’s armor. You brought up his tracking signal on your helmet and followed it. It wasn’t long before you came to the control room. You found Doyle being shot at by some pirates. While still on the jet pack you easily took them out.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” You said,

“My dear but then what are you doing here.”

“Helping you. Is the reactor ready for a meltdown.”

    He turned around to look at the systems. He typed in a few things and then red lights started flashing.

“We’re good to go now we’ve only got a few minutes before it all blows up.” He said.

“Alright let’s move.”

“But how are we gonna get to the extraction point.”

“I’ve got a teleportation cube, just need to put in the location.”

“You are a genius.”

    The two of you left the control room and headed towards the main city streets. You had the teleportation cube in hand and were placing the coordinate in. When you rounded a corner you stopped dead in your tracks.

“And there’s my little prisoner.”

    Felix stood before you. You could hear Doyle quivering from behind you but you were absolutely shocked. The reactor was set to blow soon and he was down in the city.

“Felix...it wasn’t smart to come down here.” You said,

“Yeah, but I needed to get something of mine. Well two things actually, see I really wanna use this key.”

    You thought of a solution quickly and grabbed a grenade you had. You threw it at Felix and then told Doyle to run. The General quickly turned on his heels and ran. You followed behind him entering the coordinates of the meet up. Then once you had that set you called in.

“Wash are you in position?” You asked over the comms,

“Yeah, Carolina just got here too, we’re all clear now, where are you guys.”

“Ran into some trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Felix.”

“Damn.”

    You and Doyle turned another corner and hid. Both of you were out of breath but you had an idea on how this would play out.

“Okay General this is ou-”

    Just as you were ready to use the teleportation cube you were grabbed and pulled back. Felix had grabbed you and threw you on the ground. Doyle remained where he was looking over Felix’s shoulder down at you.

“Be a dear and stay out of my way.” Felix said,

    You got back on your feet and quickly punched Felix. He stumbled off to the side and using the clear shot you had you threw the teleportation cube at Doyle’s feet. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

“That was one hell of a right hook.” Felix said shaking his head.

“Well how else was I gonna get you outta my way.” You said. “So I’m sure you came down here with an exit strategy.”

“Of course, this is your extraction.”

“Really?” You said sarcastically. “I was wondering when you were gonna clue me in.”

“You managed on your own.”

“How are we leaving.”

“Same way you sent Doyle.”

    Just then Felix pulled out his own teleportation cube. But at the same time Kimball came in over the comms.

“Y/n! Y/n! Where are you? What’s going on?”

You took in some quick breaths and then answered. “I had to keep Felix distracted in order to make sure Doyle got back to you.”

“I’m not gonna leave you here.”

“You have to.”

“No.”

“WASH! You get Kimball to leave, you have three minutes before th-”

    Felix punched you in the face knocking you to the ground. He pulled off your helmet and threw it off to the side.

“Enough of that. You said it yourself we need to get out.”

    He threw the teleportation cube on the ground and then there was cold metal ground beneath you. Felix held his hand down to you and helped you up to your feet. Now you were back on the Tartarus in the cockpit.

“Your back.” Locus said.

“Had to happen at some point...so where’s Sharkface?”

“Down in Armonia.” Felix said. “Now he’s a fried fish stick.”

    Then there was a jolt and the ship shuck. You immediately knew what had caused it. Armonia was now gone.

“So what happens next.”

Felix activates his sword. “We go to the Purge Tower and finish the mission.”


	6. Remembrane

The army of Chorus was scattered all over the planet after the fall of Armonia. General Kimball and Doyle along with the Reds and Blues found themselves putting the pieces back together at Crash Site Bravo. Everyone was in mourning either for the loss of someone close to them or having lost what they called home.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” General Doyle said to Kimball. “Your daughter saved my life by giving hers. I should have done something, her life was by far more valuable than the one of a coward.”

“She insisted on getting to you, she didn’t want you to die and let Felix get the sword.” Kimball said.

“The last we heard of her she was fighting Felix. She most likely kept him occupied long enough for the explosion to go off. Taking both of them out.” Wash said.

“So she died, killed Felix and destroyed the other sword.” Simmons clarified. “Sounds like a great way to go.”

“I guess so.” Kimball mumbled. 

    The battle wasn’t over but nobody was in any condition to fight. The soldiers needed a rally, something to pull them together. General Doyle didn’t know how to use his words but he knew Kimball could. She thought of her daughter and her sacrifice, she would not let it be in vain. 

She stepped forward and broadcasted to all the bases they had so each and every soldier would hear her. She started with the truth. About how she felt the truce would never last and that when Charon was defeated they’d all be back at each other's throats. She spoke of how she demonized her enemies but how in reality the people she fought were just her brothers and sisters.

Everyday she fought for a better tomorrow. And that’s what they all needed to do now. They needed to fight together to beat Charon and get the chairman locked away for good. They had to fight because they deserved to fucking win. Her speech did rally the troops since they all began to cheer. But the celebration didn’t last long.

“Well done Kimball, I have to say even I feel inspired.”

Felix’s voice could be heard on all open channels. Kimball immediately ran back to others and looked at the nearest screen. There she saw Felix alive and looking well, slowly clapping.

“Attention all survivors on Chorus, this is your captain speaking. I regret to inform...actually I don’t regret it but I am her to inform you your fight has come to an end.”

“Can we talk to him or is this one way?” Lina asked.

“He wants a reply. I can open up a video channel.” Jensen said.

“Do it.” Kimball said.

Jensen typed a few things into the computer. She isolated the feed to the room they were in and gave Kimball a thumbs up when the connection was set.

“Well hi there Vanessa.” Felix said. “It’s so nice to-”

“You monster!” Kimball shouted.

“Are you really just getting that now?”

“How are you not dead and buried under the rubble of Armonia?” Tucker asked.

“What do you morons call it again, future cubes. You know those things are really handy when you actually know how to use them.” 

“You killed my daughter you bitch!” Kimball yelled. 

“I appreciate the compliment but no.”

All of a sudden y/n stumbled into the screen. Felix grabbed her hair and lightly stroked her cheek. She had a gag on and a couple of bruises covered her face. 

“Death is way too easy, besides her knowledge is invaluable.” Felix said. “I mean come on, something this beautiful can’t be killed. When this is all over I might just keep her around.”

“Just give it up already.” Church said. “Your forces are thin and you can’t possibly do anything without the sword.”

“And that’s where you are wrong.”

Felix shoved y/n to her knees and pulled out the hilt of the sword. He held it up to the camera and then activated it. Everyone stared at him in disbelief then looked at Doyle. He was still alive, so how was it possible for Felix to have the sword.  


“What the fuck.” Grif said. “How the hell.”

“I’m sure General Kimball has told you all about her precious daughter. Someone with her knowledge can definitely find loopholes in all these prophecies.”

“Church is that even possible?” Wash asked.

“I’m not an alien AI, I have no idea.”

“Well you better believe it, because this fight is far from over.”

The screen went blank and reflected everyone's helmet. Nobody knew what to say. They had an advantage believing Felix and the other sword was gone but that bit of hope was destroyed. Kimball felt even worse knowing her daughter was alive and being held captive again. She never thought to ask if Felix could get the sword with killing Doyle.

“We still have something.” Church said.

“And what would that be?” Lina asked.

“Temple of arms.”

♦♦♦♦♦

“You really want to put on a show don’t you.”

Once the video feed was cut you untied your hands and pulled off the gag. Felix really wanted to show the army of Chorus that he had the means to kill them all. You being portrayed as a prisoner was an extra blow to Kimball. Thankfully you didn’t need a beating since your face was already bruised.

“Well you know the final act has to be a good one.” Felix said.

“Now that you’ve finished we need to make a plan.” Locus said.

“Simple, we go to the communications tower.” You said.

“Why? There is no reason. Our objective is to destroy the inhabitants of the plant not send a message.”

“It’s kind of like a short cut. The communications tower has another hidden function. When inside instead of a sending a message you could teleport to the inside of another tower.”

“I still don’t see your point.” Felix said.

“They’ll be expecting you two to go to the Purge Tower and who do you think they’ll send to stop you. The freelancers, the only ones who stand a chance against you, so where won’t they be.”

“The communications tower would only be stormed by the idiot soldiers of Chorus.” 

“Yup so we go there and take our remaining forces. Stay low and by the time anyone realizes were there Wash and Carolina won’t be able to reach us in time.”

“We’ll get into the communications tower and teleport to the purge. By the time the freelancers arrive we’ll be long gone and they won’t be able to stop us.” Locus said.

“That’s pretty clever.” Felix added.

“Yeah, so we better get moving.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    As everyone prepared you changed back into your new armor. It felt better to be in that armor, a lot more comfortable than your old one. This was the beginning of the end and you knew that once you were in the purge tower it was all over. 

    The three of you headed off to the communications tower on warthog’s with the rest of the pirates. You got off them about a mile away from the tower. From where you were you could see the battle raging on.

“I'm still in communication with our men at the purge tower.” Locus said. “The freelancers have yet to arrive.” 

“So we still have our advantage.” Felix concluded. “Let’s have our guys attack from the rear. Locus you get into camouflage and start shooting. Y/n and I will sneak around and get inside. Move people.” 

    Locus nodded his head and then disappeared from view. The others got back on the warthog’s and headed towards the battle. Felix grabbed your hand and you two went off on your own.

“How is the communication tower even capable of being connected to the other towers.” Felix asked.

“It’s like a base of operations. You could do the same at the Jungle Temple, that's HQ, this tower is like the second base.”  

“Then how come you didn't mention it before. We could have gone to the Jungle Temple.” 

“But then where's the fun in that.”

    You two kept going hearing the screams and gunfire of the battle to the side. When the two of you had a good view of the tower to you stopped to plan.

“You know they have alien weapons right?” You said. “They activated the temple of arms.”

“Doesn't matter they don't know how to use them properly.”

“So what's the plan?” You asked.

“Storm the tower. Put our shields up and shot anything and anyone.”

“And Locus?”

“He’s invisible, he’ll get into the tower on his own. But by all means tell him to start moving towards the tower, we’ll meet him inside.”

You quickly called Locus over the comms and told him you and Felix were in position. He responded and told you he had lost communication with those at the purge. So the freelancers were far away, even if they used a teleportation cube they’d be in no position to stop you.

“As soon as you and me get into the fight we’ll be spotted and our cover blown.” You said.

“Then let’s get this show on the road.”

You both put up your shields and went towards the action. You used a handgun and fired whenever you had a good angle. Felix stayed close to you having pulled out a bunch of daggers and started throwing. The both of you managed to get into the tower without being noticed.

Inside there were still pirates so the tower still belong to you. Felix called in and asked about Locus’s location. Then he appeared right next you making you jump. Felix laughed and patted your shoulder.

“Let’s get up to the control room.” Felix said.

“Sir they’re closing in we can’t-”

All of a sudden gunfire filled the room and everyone took cover. Locus went back into camouflage and Felix hid with you.

“This doesn’t stop nothing.” Felix told you.

“Did I just fucken see Felix.”

    You lightly glanced to the side and saw colorful armor. The reds and blues actually made it to the tower. Just by hearing Tucker’s voice Felix tensed up. You knew that he still had unfinished business but you grabbed him before he made a move.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” You whispered.

“We’re already here and we still have the element of surprise, and Locus.”

Felix pulled out a dagger and threw it. It landed in Tucker’s shoulder and then he stood up. Immediately all the others put their guns up but Felix quickly pulled you out of your hiding spot and put a knife to your neck.

“Put the guns down or I open a vein.” Felix said.

“Who is that?” Simmons asked.

“Who do you think.”

Felix removed your helmet then others complied and put their guns down.

“What are you even doing here?” Tucker asked.

“Simple, the best way to win is to destroy your hope.” Felix replied.

“You all by yourself? You can’t destroy this tower.”

“Funny I thought the same thing until this pretty little thing told me every tower has a self destruct.”

“That’s impossible.” Grif said. “That’s the stupidest thing. You’d die too.”

“No, I’ll be fine. So if you’ll excuse me I have dreams to crush.”

Felix started to slowly back away, still holding the knife to your neck. He didn’t get far before a gunshot was heard. Everyone scattered and took cover.

“You fucken prick.” Kimball shouted.

“Who invited her.” Felix said. “Locus you’ve had your fun now do something.”

Bullets started appearing from nowhere and Felix and you headed off going to the control room. You didn’t complain about the knife and instead kept quiet.

“How to we get to the purge tower?”

“In the control room insert the key horizontally then turn it like an actual key. A bunch of small towers will appear around and you pick the one you want to go to.”

“How will I know which one’s the purge?”

“Look for the black and red tower.”

When you reached the top of the tower you lead Felix over to the control panel. A holographic lock appeared when Felix drew his sword. All you had to do was wait for Locus but you knew something was wrong. You heard some footsteps and then turned around to see Tucker charging at Felix. 

You jumped in his way and then inhaled sharply as his sword went through you. Felix screamed when he saw what had been done to you. That’s when Locus appeared and grabbed Tucker. He pulled him away from you and threw him against the wall. He must have hit his head hard because he slouched down on the ground. 

Felix held you in his arms as you struggled to breath. You started to cough up blood as you tried to speak. He told you to save your strength and yelled at Locus to do something. That’s when the alien AI appeared.

“A guardian has fallen.” It said. 

“You made her this way you should be able to save her.” Felix yelled.

“Her injury is too severe to repair. There is nothing I can do.”

“Useless.”

“Felix we-” Locus began.

“No, were not leaving her.” Felix argued.

You reached out to Felix with a shaking hand and tried to remove his helmet. He realized what you were doing and took it off. 

“You...have to...finish...your mission.”

“What about you? Y/n don’t go.”

“I’d just...hold you back...I mean look...you’re still here.” You said in between breaths.  


“Please don’t…”

“Goodbye...Felix...I...I love you.”

♦♦♦♦♦

_ 5 Months Later… _

Felix stood outside a base keeping watch, it was his shift. After Chorus he and Locus took a bit of a break. Now they were working, fighting in another civil war except this time they were both fighting on one side. The pay was great and the silence only added to it’s benefits. He wasn’t sure for how long he had been up there but soon a soldier came up to him.

“Captain I’m here to-”

Felix pulled out his gun and aimed it at the soldier's head. “Don’t call me captain.”

“S...s...sorry sir.”

“Or sir. Just call me Felix.”

“Yes sir...I...I mean Felix.”

    He sighed and then moved away his gun.

“What do you want.”

“You...you’re done with lookout duty. I’m here to take your place.”

“Right.” 

Felix walked off heading into the base but at the door he found Locus.

“Are you alright?” Locus asked.

“Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I heard what that soldier said. I know you hate being called ‘captain’ or ‘sir’ since that’s what she called you.”

“Well we’re fighting a war so I’m bound to hear those words.”

“I know what today is Felix.”

“So.”

“Go. I’ll cover for you.”

“How long?”

“Two hours.”

“Thanks partner.” 

Felix went out into the woods far away from the base. A couple miles out Felix and Locus hid their ship in a cave. It was easy to find with a GPS locator but even then it was in camouflage mood. 

Once Felix was in the cave he deactivated the camouflage and went in the ship. He locked the doors and took off his helmet. He sat down for a bit and took off the top part of his armor. This was the only bit of true peace he could get while working.

After a little while he went to the back of the ship. He turned on the lights and went to the nearest computer. Typed in a couple commands and looked at the room he was in. It was the cryosleep chamber. There were four places in total and he and Locus only used it for long trips from home.

All the way in the end a chamber was occupied. Felix cleaned the fog on the glass to reveal your face. He wouldn’t leave your body on Chorus and there was really no other placed to keep you around. He wasn’t ready to let go just yet. He kept his hand on the glass as he looked at you in eternal slumber.

“I love you y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Felix and Locus destroy Chorus? Did they escape? I honestly leave that up to you. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the story. Happy Holidays Everyone!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at RVB fan fiction so I hope you guys like it, let me know if you want more


End file.
